


Hidden Treasures

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [23]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, because he really always is prepared, jesse and kix are kinky little bastards, kix strategically has lube stashed throughout the club, you never know just when you are gonna need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kix was worked up, and needed to get rid of some extra tension, he brings Jesse along for the ride.





	Hidden Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just getting around to posting my smut from tumblr here. Because of reasons. Besides, everyone needs more jessix in their life.

Jesse watched Kix move from around his turntable and wink at him before he walked down the hallway. 

“I’ll be back in a little bit” Jesse interrupted Wolffe and whatever he was talking about. He chose to ignore the scoff and “Not  _ again _ ,” as he followed Kix.

Jesse opened the door to Kix’s favorite supply closet. It was his favorite because it actually had a lock on the inside. They don’t always  _ use _ it, but it’s there if they want to.

Kix shut the door and pressed flush against Jesse, kissing him breathless. Jesse immediately wrapped his arms around Kix’s waist and pushed him back against the wall. Kix moaned when Jesse bit and sucked at his lip. 

“Fuck, Jesse. I both love, and hate that you have to wear the kilt. You look so fucking amazing, but I just want my hands on you  _ constantly _ .” Kix said as he ran one hand up the back of Jesse’s neck and the other wrapped around his back.

“You’re the one walking around with your shirt half undone, Kixystix. The kilt does nothing to hide accidental boners.” Jesse retorted. Not that he’d ever have Kix wear anything else while at the club. He looked fine as hell working behind the turntables like that.

Jesse knew they didn’t have a whole lot of time before they would be missed. So he figured he’d move things along, and yanked Kix’s pants down. Kix moaned as his head fell back and hit the wall. 

“Fuck. Lift me. Need to reach the ceiling,” Kix groaned out.

Jesse didn’t question that tone, just wrapped his arms under Kix’s ass and lifted him up. As Kix was fumbling with the ceiling panel Jesse realized that he was perfectly positioned to nuzzle Kix’s crotch, he was not upset about the moan it pulled out of Kix when he did so. 

“Ah ha! Knew I left this in here” Kix exclaimed as he put a small bottle on the shelf next to them.

“Do you have bottles of lube stashed throughout the club?” Jesse asked with a smirk.

“Of course, who do you think I am? Never know when you’re gonna need it.” Fuck. Jesse loved his boyfriend.

Rather than letting him down again, Jesse threw Kix’s legs over his shoulders and wrapped his mouth around Kix’s cock. Kix groaned and reached up to the ceiling to balance himself. 

“Fuck, you gotta warn me next time. I really don’t need to walk out of here with a concussion.”

Jesse hummed his assent, which just caused Kix to moan yet again. 

When Jesse knew Kix had his balance, he reached over to grab the bottle of lube he had set down. 

Kix heard the top pop open, and groaned. Jesse loved it when he was this vocal. He really must have been worked up tonight. 

Jesse coated his fingers and proceeded to open Kix up, while still sucking his cock. Jesse was kind of proud of the fact that Kix had to use his second hand against the wall to keep from losing his balance. Definitely worked up tonight. 

By the time Jesse had him ready, Kix was a panting mess, holding onto the ceiling just to stay upright. Jesse carefully brought him back down to waist level, where Kix kissed him enthusiastically, while unbuckling the belt holding his kilt on. 

“You know we don’t really need to take that off,” Jesse said when he could catch a breath.

“Yes we do, your spare is still at the cleaner’s.” Kix replied before adding, “Now _ fuck me please _ .”

Jesse could never deny that tone. “Yes.  _ Sir _ .”

He lifted Kix, who wrapped his legs around Jesse’s waist as he leaned Kix against the wall and pushed in. 

Jesse was sure Kix was going to leave red marks across his shoulders, but really couldn’t be bothered to care. The way Kix sounded and felt, nothing else really mattered.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with how good Kix felt, with how eager he was. 

Soon enough Kix was coming between them, moaning low in Jesse’s ear. Jesse couldn’t help but follow him over the edge at the beautiful sound. 

Jesse stood there, still gently holding Kix against the wall, softly kissing his neck and collarbone as he came back to himself. 

“Better, cyare?” Jesse asked between kisses.

“You have no idea.” Kix smiled at him. The smile turned wicked, “Want to see how many of them heard us this time?”   
  
Jesse’s smile matched his, “Absolutely, Kixystix, absolutely.” 


End file.
